


Love and Porn

by DarkMystiqe



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMystiqe/pseuds/DarkMystiqe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman and Dean are very popular porn stars who are secretly in a relationship. Both are bi-sexual, but Dean hasn't been in a relationship with a woman for years. And has very good reasons for not doing so. Dean is the only man Roman has been in a relationship for years and has similar reasons to Deans as to why. Enter "Amber Sky" the newest star to be hired by Black Orchid Studios the porn studio that both Dean and Roman are employed by. Roman is instantly attracted to her and Dean finds himself attracted to her as well which is unsettling to him. Amber is attracted to both men as well, but is hiding a HUGE secret. What does the future hold for the three? Will they find a 3-way love or will someone get left to deal with a broken heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics is Amber's internal thoughts

The California sun was hot on my bare shoulders as I walked up the steps to one of the biggest pornography studios in California. I ran my hands down my torso to smooth the wrinkles in my purple silk camisole. I adjusted my sunglasses and stepped inside into the huge lobby. I walked up to the receptionist's desk. I took my sunglasses off and put them in my Gucci bag. I leaned down and said to the receptionist “I'm here to see Celeste and Morgan. I have an 11 am appointment.” The receptionist looked me up and down and said in a cattie voice “Are you sure?” _Whose this bitch think she is?”_ “Yes, I'm sure. My name is Serafina McCombs. They're expecting me.” The receptionist swallowed hard and apologized profusely for not recognizing me immediately. She phoned them to let them know I was on my way up and pointed toward the elevators. She apologized again as I turned on my 6 inch stillteo Jimmy Chu heel and headed toward the elevators. As the doors were closing a rather large hand shot between them to keep them open. He stepped in and stood beside me. I looked up into the most amazing brown eyes I've ever seen. His full sensuous lips pulled up into a wide smile.

“Hi there.” he said in this sexy baritone that almost made me wet.

“Hi. What floor?” I asked. As I shifted my weight from foot to foot.

“Hm? Oh yeah fourth floor.” he replied with a lopsided grin. I leaned forward and pressed the four button. I was slightly disappointed because he would get off before me. I discreetly, or so I thought, checked him out as we stood in silence. He was an Adonis. His long silky black hair had a slight wave to it and hung a good 8 inches past his shoulders. And those sensuous lips were surrounded by well trimmed goatee. I sighed a little when I saw his thick bicep muscles flex as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. I noticed his right arm was covered from shoulder to wrist by a gorgeous intricate tribal tattoo. He suddenly turned toward me with a huge smile.

“Are you enjoying the view?” He asked. _Oh crap! Could you be more obvious Serafina?_ I blushed and said “I'm so sorry!!” I didn't mean to. It's just....”

“It's ok. I'm used to it. But I haven't had the extreme pleasure of a having a woman as gorgeous and classy looking as you checking me out so unabashedly before.” My cheeks got even redder. I fanned myself lightly because I was hot with both embarrassment and attraction.

“Well thank you for the compliment.” I half whispered. The silence that followed wasn't an uncomfortable one. But I looked over at him and realized in my heels I was slightly taller then him. I bit my bottom lip as I leaned back to check out his firm round ass. _Damn that's one fine ass!_ I bit my bottom lip as I took in that well muscled body. I was physically pained when his ocean breeze and spice smelling sexy body stepped off the elevator on his floor. He held the doors open, gave a sexy smile and said “If it makes you feel better I checked you out too.” My heart thumped hard in my chest as he pulled his hand out and the doors closed. I fanned myself again and thought about what it would like to kiss those sexy lips. I was flushed and my heart was thudding in my chest at the thought as I stepped off the elevator minutes later. I walked down the hall, reached in my purse, pulled out a bottle of perfume, and spritzed myself once. I put it back in my bag and knocked on the door. A sweet voice with a strong Southern accent yelled for me to come in. I stepped inside and shut the door. An hour later the owners of Black Orchid Studios and I had come to terms on a short term contract and I was shaking like a leaf at the prospect of becoming a porn star.

 

_A week later_

 

I was sitting in the large conference room awaiting the other 21 stars in the employ of Black Orchid. I took a drink of my Fiji water as I sat back and watched the door which was across from me. A number of very attractive men and women walked through the doors. But I nearly spit out the swallow of water I had in my mouth when that gorgeous man from the elevator walked in with another hot guy right behind him. Elevator guys eyes went wide when he recognized me. Him and the other hottie sat down across from me. I took another drink and checked out the guy next to Mr. Elevator through lowered lashes. He was about an inch taller then Mr. Elevator, had short curly auburn hair, and his pale skin looked like it was as soft as bunny fur. I turned away for a few seconds and looked back only to see him checking me out. He gave me a huge smile that showed off the biggest, cutest dimples I had ever seen. I returned his smile with one of my own. Just then Celeste and Morgan walked in. They sat down at the head of the table and started going over whose videos had the most hits on the website that month, the list of the new movies, and who would be in them and a few other things that they did at the monthly meeting. Morgan put her stack of papers away and cleared her throat.

“I'm sure you all have noticed the new face among us today. She is a new hire that will be here for a short time. She's doing an 8 movie deal with us. Please give her a warm welcome her name is Amber Sky.” Morgan said with a smile. Everyone smiled and gave little waves. Celeste coughed to get everyone's attention again.

“Amber is going to a special case shall we say. She has written the scripts for 2 of the movies she's in, she gets creative control over the scenes she's in, and who she acts with.”

“That's not fair.” said a bleached blonde muscular guy a few seats down from Mr. Elevator.

“Dolph that was part of her contract negotiations and we agreed to them. This **is** our company.” Morgan said firmly but politely.

“Well I am looking forward to working with her. That is if I have the pleasure!” Mr. Elevator said with a mischievous grin.

“The people she wants to work with will be told tomorrow. Now shoo! Get to work kiddies.” Celeste said as she waved her hand. I stayed behind to look the head-shots of all the stars. And picked out 4 men. I told Celeste that I would let them chose the other 4. And I brought up the possibility of doing another 4 after the first 8. I walked out of the conference room about 20 minutes later and literally ran right into Mr. Dimples. He let out the sexiest raspy laugh as he helped me up off the floor as I had landed right on my butt after bouncing off his tall, lean muscular body.

“I hope you act better then you walk.” he said. I nearly wet myself at how sexy his voice was. The low gravelly sound made me get goose bumps of arousal. He stuck his hand out and said with a smile “I'm Dean Ambrose.” I took his hand and nearly fell right back down on my ass at the jolt of electricity that shot up my arm at the touch of his warm, rough hand. His eyes went wide and I knew then that he felt it too. “You headed to a set?” he asked as he released my hand. “No, my first movie isn't until Monday.” I said as I picked my purse up off the floor. “Can I walk you out?” he asked as I stood up to my full 6 foot height and dusted my tush off. I wasn't wearing heels so that meant he was about 4 inches taller then me so I looked up slightly as I shook my head yes. I started walking and he fell in step beside me with his hands in the pockets of his scruffy blue jeans. “So who are you going to work with?” he asked as got on the elevator. We stepped inside and I leaned with my back against the back wall of the elevator. I took a deep breath and let it out.

“You, Roman, Finn, and Cody. I'm letting Celeste and Morgan choose the other 4.”

“Um... D.. did you say me?” Dean asked as he scratched the back of his head in discomfort.

“Yes, I did. Why is that a problem?” I asked my interest piqued.

“Uh yeah well sort of. I don't usually work with feminine looking women like you.” he replied as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “That's usually Rome, Finn, and Cody's thing.”

“ What exactly does that mean?" I huffed. "I usually only do bi movies with butch looking women. Not women as, well soft and curved, and well lady like as you. "Well Celeste said you do bi videos just not very often. I mean if you don't want to work with me you don't have to. I don't want to make you uncomfortable.” I replied softly more then a little disappointed.

“No, that's cool. Lets just get into the script and see how it goes.” he replied as the doors opened and he held them open for me. I stepped out, turned back around, and said “I look forward to working with you Mr. Ambrose.” Dean let the doors close. He stood in silence thinking about how good Amber's ass had looked in those tight Tommy Hilfiger jeans.

“Well shit that hasn't happened in a long time.” he whispered in awe as he looked down at the tent that was forming in his jeans.

 

 

TBC

 


	2. Dean's Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber meets Finn and they hit it off. Their filming goes off without a hitch. Dean has an explosive fantasy about Amber and then feels bad. Someone knows Amber, but will they let out her secret? (There's a small hint as to what part of Amber's secret is if you can pick it out. Message me if you have a guess.)

The meeting had been on Friday and it was now Sunday. And I had been progressively getting more nervous about Monday. I had done a lot of research on the porn industry while in college for my final thesis in Literature and Composition. But reading about it and watching it were completely different to being in it. I had barely been able to keep breakfast down my stomach was in such a huge knot. So around 11 am I went to the gym for a long hard workout. I was about an hour into my workout when I got a text from a friend I hadn't seen in a while asking me out to a late lunch. I had about 3 hours before needing to be at an engagement at a local bookstore. So I agreed to meet her at a little outdoor bistro in 45 minutes. I figured meeting an old friend before heading out to the book store was as good a way to take my mind off things as any. Besides it was far less sweaty. I ran home, showered, dressed, and headed out again. I had a wonderful lunch and then a wonderful day at the book store. By the time I got home my nerves were gone. But they came back with the force of a Mack truck going 90 down the highway the next day. I had a pre- shoot meeting with Morgan at 8 and that took a little of my nerves away. We discussed the director, Finn, and a couple of other things before I took my script and headed down to the cafeteria to memorize it before I had to be on set at 11 a.m. I walked on set with about 20 minutes to spare before we started filming. I walked up to the director and the minute he saw me his eyes got huge in recognition. I cleared the space between us and whispered in his ear, “Please don't say anything. No one but Celeste and Morgan know until I feel like telling people. If I do.”

“OK, I won't tell anyone. But could you please sign the script for me?” he asked. I took the pen and script without hesitation and signed it. Just as I handed it back Finn walked up. I smiled at him as he put his hand out. I took it thinking he was going to shake it, but was pleasantly surprised when he kissed the back instead.

“It's nice to see you again Finn.” I half whispered as the breath left my lungs when his wolf blue eyes locked on my emerald green ones.

“It's lovely to see you again as well Amber.” he replied with a seductive smile on his perfect lips.

“I would like for you 2 to go get acquainted while we get set up.” the director said. Finn put his arm out and I hooked mine with his as we walked over to a quieter spot to chat. In a matter of minutes we were laughing and going on like we had been friends for years. A production assistant came over and told us to get into make up and wardrobe. We met up again in make up and chatted it up some more. When we made it back out the director was finally ready and we went to our marks. Action was called and we fell into character. Finn and I had such chemistry that we filmed all the dialogue in one continuous shot, well except for stopping to change backgrounds. We were done with dialogue taping in 4 hours, which left us 4 hours to kill while they went over everything. Finn and I decided to go to the cafeteria for lunch. He told me while we were eating that we could go to other sets and watch filming if we had our employee id's on us. So I decided to check out a couple other sets after lunch. Finn decided to go to the onsite gym to workout while we waited. As I set out I decided to look for the set either Dean or Roman was on so I could see them in action. I thought of how hot Dean and Roman were and how much they intrigued me. As I wondered the halls looking for one of their sets I thought of the scripts I had written and how they would be great in the male role. I was starting to get frustrated when I finally found a set with Dean on it. I showed the guard at the door my id that was on a lanyard around my neck and went in. I settled into the shadows and watched as Dean and Dolph made out on the big king sized bed in front of the camera. It was getting me hot watching Dean and Dolph, but it obviously wasn't getting Dean hot because his dick wasn't getting hard at all. Dolph rolled off Dean and flopped down beside him with a sigh. Dean leaned up on his elbows and shouted “Why do they keep having me film with Dolph when they know I can't get aroused?” I chuckled when I heard the director say “Because it's hot Dean. And it's what the fans want.” Dean grumbled as he pulled Dolph back on top of him and they started kissing again. And again Dean couldn't get it up. Dolph rolled off him again and slapped his hands down on the bed in anger. Dean rolled over and retrieved his shorts from the floor and put them on. He shouted over his shoulder as he walked off set “I'm taking a pee and then getting myself hard. I'll be back in 15.” And sure enough 15 minutes later he came back and he was hard as a rock. I felt my heart race and my womb clench as I watched him come back. He looked fucking hot with his basketball shorts hanging low on his hips with a huge tent in them. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth as I checked him out. His 6'4” of smooth muscle and pale skin. His mouth was utterly kissable. His top lip was thin and his bottom only slightly fuller, but they were a slight pink color and looked soft as hell. He had plump cheeks but they looked good on him. His shoulders were wide, but not overly so and his hips were almost womanly slim. His legs were long and muscled like a runners. His hard pecs were covered with a light fur of auburn hair. And it looked like he had a scar on his left nipple. My mouth went dry as I watched him pull the shorts down to above his knees, then turn and place his hand on the wall as he pulled them off one foot and then the other. My palms itched to grab those firm, round pale globes.

“Let's do this before I lose it.” He shouted as soon as he laid down. Dolph laid on top of him and started kissing him again. Without thinking I took a couple of steps forward so I could see Dean's impressive cock better. I wanted to take that cock in my mouth so bad I could almost feel it there and I started to drool.

 

**Dean's POV**

I was lying under Dolph thinking of Roman in an effort to keep my boner when I saw what looked like Amber off to the right of the director. I shifted a little as Dolph wrapped his hand around my cock and started to stroke me. I looked over his shoulder again and sure enough there stood Amber. She looked fucking gorgeous. Her long wavy black hair was all tousled like she had come in from a wind storm. And her full bottom lip was caught between her pearly white teeth. Her high cheek bones were flushed red and her eyes were clued to the bed like she was picturing herself in Dolph's place. Suddenly my cock got even harder, which I thought was impossible. I closed my eyes and pictured Roman. I started thrusting my hips in time to Dolph's strokes. My heart sped up as Roman's face transformed into Amber's. I moaned like the porn star I was when Dolph's warm mouth replaced his hand on my cock. My eyes snapped open only to see Amber even more flushed and biting the inside of her cheek. I felt a slow burn start in my lower abs as I pictured Amber's lips wrapped around my cock. My skin got hot and tight as I buried my hand in Dolph's hair. In my mind it was Amber's finger that circled my tight pucker instead of Dolph's. I nearly screamed her name when his finger slid in and jabbed my prostate.

“Fuck. Shit. God damn that feels good.” I panted. I pinched my left nipple feeling Amber's teeth biting it. My hips started rocking in time with Dolph's thrusting as I imagined Amber doing these things to me. I was so deep in my fantasy that I didn't even notice Dolph's condom covered cock slide into my hole. I could almost feel Amber's large, firm breasts pressed against me as she fucked me with a strap on. I wrapped my legs around her waist and bucked up to meet her every thrust. I was mumbling incoherently still immersed in my fantasy when my orgasm ripped through me without warning. I shouted out that I was cumming seconds before I started shooting my load on my abs as I came untouched. I lowered my legs back down to the bed. And laid there catching my breath. _Wait? What just happened? Did I just have one of the best orgasms of my life picturing a woman fucking me?_ I thought. As soon as Dolph rolled off me, I reached down, picked up my shorts, covered my junk with them, and bolted off the set. I didn't stop running until I made it to my dressing room. I plopped down in my chair and reached for my phone that was sitting on the counter. I unlocked it, hit the 1 button, and waited as the phone rang.

“Dean, aren't you supposed to be filming?” Roman asked without saying hello.

“Rome I have something to tell you and I hope it doesn't make you mad.”

“Oh god! What did you do Dean?”

“Nothing. Well something. Roman I had one hell of an orgasm while thinking about Amber today!" I blurted out.

“Well son of a bitch.” Roman said on a gust of breath his voice filled with awe.

“Yeah I know right?” I said. I told him about how she just showed up on the set and what I had fantasized about. He didn't seem mad, but didn't say much. We said our goodbyes and I felt better. That is until I heard a knock on my door and Amber popped her head in.

 

**TBC**

Dean is obviously attracted to Amber. And we all know she's attracted to him. Will things progress or will he deny his feelings?

Let me know if you want me to get smutty with Finn and Amber's scene or keep it PG!

 


	3. The demon and the angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Roman have a revealing conversation after Dean sees Roman kissing someone in the hall. Who was it? And what did Dean have to say about it? Amber and Finn have their love/sex scene. Do they feel "it"? What will the fall out be with Roman and Dean?

“Dean are you OK? You ran out of there like your ass was on fire.” I asked after I popped my head around the door. The air slammed out of my lungs and I started to cough as my eyes fell on Dean's lithe body stretched out in a leather chair with his pale muscular chest heaving as he was trying to catch his breath. And still very gloriously naked.

“I'm fine Amber. But are you? Why are you coughing?” he asked as he stood to come over and pat me on the back. My coughing fit got even worse when his body slotted against mine as he continued to pat me on the back. He put his arm around my waist and led me over to the leather couch opposite the chair he had been sitting in. I sat down and started to take deep breaths. My eyes ogled his firm ass cheeks as he walked over to a mini-fridge to get a bottle of water. He came back and handed it to me only to almost drop it as he realized his dick was right in my face. He bolted over to his shorts and started to pull them on.

“Oh crap! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot I was naked!” he sputtered as he wiggled those sinful hips of his while he pulled the shorts up. I took a big swallow of water and put the cap back on. I gave him a seductive smile and said “It's not like it was a chore looking at that sexy body!” I smiled again as he blushed so cutely. “It can't be news to you that you're sexy as hell.” I purred. He sat down in the chair and buried his face in his hands to hide the fact that he was blushing even more.

“No it's not news to me that MEN find me sexy as hell. It's just women I'm not used to finding me sexy as hell!” he said from behind his hands.

“Well then most women are blind as hell.” I replied back. I could tell that he was uncomfortable with me being so near him and complimenting him so I stood to leave. I made it to the door, turned back, and said over my shoulder “ Dean if it's not obvious to you I find you very attractive and I look forward to working with you as that will probably be the only chance I'll ever get to feel those sexy lips and big hands all over my body. Or feel that impressive cock in as many holes as I can get it in.” As I left I could have sworn I heard Dean let out a whorish moan. I headed down to my set to check and see if there were any re-shoots to be done. When there weren't I headed to the parking lot. I ran right into Roman's impressive chest as I rounded the corner headed out to the parking lot. I would have fallen on my ass if Roman hadn't caught me by my arms.

“Oh! Hey Roman. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.” I stammered as I regained my balance.

“It's more then alright Amber.” He purred. I felt a shiver roll up my spine at the low rumble of his voice. I swear it felt like he was touching me with his eyes as he looked me up and down. My heart started racing. It felt like it was going to thud right out of my chest as I returned his perusal. “Maybe we can chat and get to know each other better sometime.” He purred again as I shifted from one foot to the other.

“Uh, yeah of course any time Roman.” I replied as my cheeks got even hotter. He slid his hands down my arms and laced our fingers together. “Am I making you uncomfortable?” he asked with a smirk. “No not at all. I'm just a little antsy from pent up energy." I lied. Without a word he lowered his firm silky lips to mine. I moaned as I pulled my fingers from his and buried them in that long dark hair. I pressed my body against his as I opened my mouth to let his warm thick tongue in. He moaned deep in his throat as he pulled me even tighter against him. The only sound in the hall was our heavy breathing and the wet sounds of us kissing.

“Hey Rome you ready to go home?” Dean said as he came to a sliding stop not far from us. Roman and I practically jumped apart. Roman shielded me from Dean's view as I got myself together.

“Yeah Dean, just go on ahead. I'll be there in a minute.” Roman panted. He turned with Dean as he went by so he couldn't see who was behind him. Dean made a confused face as he walked by. Once he was out of sight Roman turned back around.

“I'm sorry Amber. I shouldn't have taken advantage like that.”

“No Roman. You didn't take advantage. I kissed you back. I was a willing participant.” I said on a sigh.

“Good. I didn't want to run you off by being over bearing or forward.” he said with a silly grin. I returned his grin and said “I have to go now, but I would love to hang out with you sometime.”

“I would like that too.” He replied with that same grin. I stepped around him and headed down the hall.

“Damn that woman is hot!” Roman said to himself as he headed to the parking lot behind me. I got in my truck and just about turned into a puddle of horny female. I had just seen one of the most gorgeous creatures I've ever seen naked and kissed the other one. I had no idea what I was going to do. I was attracted to the top two stars of Black Orchid Productions. And neither of them knew who I really was.

 

**Roman's POV**

I walked out behind Amber and watched as those full hips swayed as she walked. Her long, dancer legs ate up the parking lot as she almost ran to her truck. I stopped by my car not far away and watched as she melted into her seat before she started her truck and left the parking lot. I slipped into the driver's seat of my Lexus ES. Dean coughed to get my attention. I looked over at him. His face was stormy and he had his arms crossed over his impressive chest.

“What was that in the hallway? Who were you fucking kissing Roman Michael Reigns?” he growled at me. I ran my fingers through my hair, took a deep breath, let it out and said “It was Amber Dean.” I had to hide a smile when Dean's eyes went as large as dinner plates.

“What? Are you serious?” he gushed.

“As a heart attack.” I replied with a dreamy smile on my face as I relived that searing kiss.

“Was it good?” Dean asked as he leaned toward me.

“Oh my god! It's number three in my top five list.”

“Holy shit! Really?”

“Yeah really! She has the softest lips I've ever kissed, well besides yours. Her tongue tasted faintly of strawberry and it was small but probed my mouth like she was using it to look for treasure or something.” I half sighed. I felt a tightening in my chest as I watched Dean's head fall back onto the headrest. For once I couldn't read Dean's face or his body language.

“Dean does it bother you that I'm attracted to Amber?” Dean sighed and ran his hand down his face and let out a ragged sigh. He looked at me and said something I never thought I would hear “No, Rome it bothers me that _I'm_ attracted to Amber. It bothers me that I _want_ to have sex with her. And not just for a movie. I mean like every night for the rest of my life.”

“Wow! That's heavy Dean. For as long as I've known you, you've never felt like that.” I replied my voice filled with awe and shock.

“Yeah, I know and I'm scared shitless Rome.” He whispered. Without another word I started the car, pulled out and headed home.

 

**Tuesday**

I headed to the set with my Grande Chai Tea in my hand. I got settled in in my dressing room and headed to wardrobe. Since Finn and I's movie was about an angel who falls from heaven to be with a demon I was going to be dressed in a red leather bustier, red leather thong, and elbow length velvet gloves. The garter belt that held up my silk thigh highs was leather as well. I turned around so they could fit the long red tail to my lower back right above my butt. The costumer handed me a pair of small fangs and a set of horns with the instructions to put them in/ on once make up was done with me. So I walked off on red velvet stiletto heels toward make up. I had only just sat down when Finn walked in, in all his glory. He was hotter then I thought. He had a set of twelve pack abs and thick muscular thighs that just screamed to be bit. His full lips where surrounded by light dusting of scruff and his wolf blue eyes twinkled when he caught me checking him out. He was dressed in nothing but gladiator sandals, a cotton sarong and a pair of black wings. He sat down on a stool next to me and the make up ladies got to work. My eyes were drawn to the side when Finn stood up. The make up lady started patting glittery powder on Finns' chest, pecs, and abs. And I swear to God I felt a little drool start to pass my red lacquered lips. He chuckled and said “Amber you need to wipe your mouth a little.” I blushed hard and did just that. They make up lady sent us both on our way. I slipped my fangs in and my horns on as we waited for the director to tell us how he wanted to start the scene. We walked over between two marble columns. The director shouted action and Finn slipped into character.

 

“You've won demon. I've fallen from heaven because of my lustful thoughts about you. Are you happy now?” he asked with his eyes cast down in embarrassment. I reached over and tipped his head up so his eyes met mine and said “ Oh yes I'm more then happy my little angel, because I've given up my place in hell for you!” I returned his angelic smile with my fanged one. He took my hand and led me the short distance to a King sized bed and stopped at the foot. And then his lips were on mine. I opened my lips to accept his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around Finn's neck and moaned like a wanton whore. We continued to kiss as we laid down on the bed. The kiss broke long enough for Finn to open the sarong and drop it revealing the tiny briefs he was wearing. He reached down, took my heels off, and covered my body with his. We started kissing again as his hands roamed my body and mine did the same to his. And before I knew it his hand was finding its way into my thong. I moaned again and opened my legs farther to give him better access. As his strong finger found it's way to my very hard little nub and my hand slide into his briefs and wrapped around his rather large thick uncut cock. He pulled back with a wolfish grin and said “Mmm my little demon has earned her name as the demon of temptation.” He used his free hand to push the cup of the bustier off my left breast and slid his mouth over the achingly hard nipple and I let out a groan that shook my entire body. He smiled against my breast as my hand started stroking him faster. He pulled his mouth off my breast with a wet pop and pulled my hand out of his briefs. I whimpered at the loss as he stood. My eyes ate up his body like a hungry tiger eats a steak. He slid his briefs down them delicious legs and then slid back on the bed between my legs. His long fingers released the hooks that held up my thigh highs on both thighs and started to roll the left one down and off and then did the same with the other. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of my thong and tugged it down. I lifted my hips so he could finish getting them off. He leaned over and shoved the cup off my other breast and just stared at me before he lowered himself back between my legs. My hands shot down and I grabbed a handful of hair as his mouth found it's way to my aching pussy. He growled and I whimpered as his warm tongue found it's way between my lips and two of his fingers slid into my hot clenching channel. Both of us were moaning and groaning our pleasure. I felt my orgasm start to tighten in my stomach as fire raced through my veins. I pulled his hand and mouth from between my legs and tugged him to where he was lying beside me. I rolled over and straddled his hips. I leaned down and started kissing him hungrily. I kissed his lips for what seemed like forever before I slid my lips to his jaw and then his neck. I left a little bite mark on his neck as I kissed my way down to his very hard, and dripping cock. He litterly yelled when I took his entire length down my throat in one go. His hand fisted in my hair and he started controlling the speed of my head bobbing up and down his weeping cock. He was cursing in Irish and damn if it didn't turn me on so bad that I reached between my legs and started playing with myself. Just as we were both about to cum he pulled me off his cock with a slurping sound. He roughly pulled me under him. He straddled me as he reached for the condom he had hidden in one of the folds in the sheet and rolled it on. All while making it look like he was caressing my thigh before swooping down to kiss me again as he sheathed his rock hard cock in my dripping wet pussy. He kissed down my neck and started thrusting into me hard. I wrapped my legs around his waist and dug my nails into his back where the wings weren't. We were both panting and cursing as he rocked my body with each hard snap of his hips. Suddenly he grabbed me by my waist and rolled me under him. I braced my hands on his pecs as I started to ride him for all I was worth. My body tensed and I felt my orgasm start racing through me. My body jerked as it finally ripped through my body. I continued to ride that cock until my orgasm left my body all over that cock still buried inside me. He nudged my hip to let me know he was going to cum so I rolled off him. He slid between my legs, ripped the condom off, and started jerking his dick hard until his head lulled back and he came with a cry all over my stomach. The director yelled cut and Finn collapsed beside me as exhausted as I was.

 

 

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Amber have had their love scene. What did you think of it? Are Dean and Roman going to be jealous?


	4. Roman's Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman sees Finn and Amber interacting and it makes him jealous. He realizes some things and knows he needs to talk to Dean.

“I think that was _the_ hottest scene I've ever done.” Finn panted from beside me.

“It's the first one I've ever done, but damn that was pretty hot.” I replied. Finn took the robe that one of the production assistants handed him and I just pulled my thong back on. As we both headed to our dressing rooms Finn asked if I wanted to go lunch with him and I said sure. I took my costume off and showered before heading to lunch. As I was heading off set I noticed Roman and Dean with the director, but thought nothing of it.

 

**Dean's POV**

I was rather shocked when the director of Amber and Finn's movie texted me and asked me to come to the set. So without a second thought I did. Oddly I ran into Roman on the way there.

 

“What are you doing here Rome?” I asked my man and gave him a quick kiss.

“I was here going over my next couple of movies with Celeste and Morgan.” Roman replied and gave my ass a squeeze as we fell into step beside each other. “Did Malcolm ask you to come to the set too?” I asked Roman.

 

“Yeah he did. Why did he do that I wonder?” he stated as we showed our badges to the guard at the door. We walked over to the camera where Malcolm was sat behind.

 

“Great! Roman, Dean I need your opinion on how believable Amber is. I didn't feel it while they were filming but everybody else seemed to and I wanted to make sure it was just me.” Malcolm said. Roman and I came to stand beside Malcolm and watched the scene. I wasn't shocked at the fact that the scene made me hot as hell, but it did shock me when I felt what I could only name as jealousy. I wasn't the only one who must have felt it as I heard Roman growl from the other side of Malcolm. I could see how hot Rome was by the way his dick was pressed hard against the zipper of his jeans. If I hadn't been wearing loose basketball shorts I'm sure everyone would have seen my hard on as well. Roman was the first to break the silence. “I'm pretty sure that it's just you Malcolm. I thought it was hot as hell.”

 

“I agree with Roman Malcolm. That was one hot scene. The chemistry between Finn and Amber wasn't faked at all.” I stated a little breathlessly. Roman's eyes caught mine and smiled because he knew from just one look at my face that I was hot and it confused me. “Do you need anything else Malcolm?” I asked.

 

“Nope, thanks for the help guys.” Malcolm replied. Roman and I walked off. Roman grabbed my hand and practically pulled me into the nearest empty room. I didn't have any time to react to the door shutting and locking before Roman was slamming his mouth on mine and pressing me into the door. I groaned and opened my lips so his thick wet tongue could invade my mouth. I pressed my hips against him trying to get some relief for my aching length. I felt him smile against my lips as he reached down and started to rub my erection through my shorts. I moaned like a $2 whore and pressed my cock even deeper into his palm. He pulled back and looked at me with a cocky grin.

 

“Are you a little turned on baby boy?” he half whispered half growled.

“Hell yeah I am and so are you!”

“You want me to take care of that hard on you got from watching that beautiful woman getting fucked?” he questioned his voice full of cockiness and desire.

“God yes! P.. please Rome!” I panted. Without another word Roman dropped to his knees in front of me, ripped my shorts down, and took my hard 9 inches down his throat in one go. “Unh fuck Ro! Damn that's it!” I grunted as his head started to bob up and down my length. I buried my hands in his hair and tried to control the speed, but Roman slowed until I got the picture and just let him work my cock like only he knew how. And sooner then I would have liked I keened like a woman as my cum shot out in bursts down Roman's throat. Once I was flaccid he let my cock slide from his sinful mouth. He wiped his mouth and stood up. He pressed that hard sexy body against mine and kissed me hard. I tasted myself on his tongue and moaned again. He pulled away from the kiss with his iris's blown wide with desire. He took my wrist and tugged it. “It's my turn now baby boy.” he said with a dirty grin. I turned him to where his back was against the door and slid slowly down his body until I was on my knees. Without a word I undid the button on his jeans with my teeth and pulled the zipper down the same way. He sighed as his cock sprang free once I pulled the jeans down slightly. He knocked his head against the door when I took his nearly 10 inches down my throat in one go as well. He slid his hands into my hair and scratched my scalp lightly which caused me to moan and then so did he. I reached around and grabbed his ass cheeks and shoved, my sign for him to fuck my face, which he did with vigor. Then suddenly his thighs tightened and his balls pulled up, and he panted that he was cumming. I sucked and licked his cock until he was flaccid. I wiped my mouth and stood up. I kissed him slow and sensual as I done his pants back up and pulled my shorts back up. We parted when we needed to breath. Roman pressed his forehead to mine and said” I'm sure this is making you more then a little uncomfortable baby, but if it wasn't meant to happen it wouldn't.” I stepped away from him slightly and rubbed the back of my neck as I looked him in the eyes.

“I now Rome but it scares the hell out of me. I haven't even cast another glance at woman since before we got together. I feel like feeling this way is cheating on you Rome.” Roman palmed my cheek, rubbed his thumb over the apple of it, and said” Baby you're not cheating if I know about it and feel the same way as you." He kissed my lips softly. “Lets just see where this goes dimples.” I shook my head yes and reached for the door. “I'm almost done shooting if you want to go have lunch.” I said and kissed him again.

 

“ I think I will. I'm kind of hungry after you sucked me dry baby boy!” he replied with a wink. I blushed and headed off to my set.

 

 

**Romans POV**

I had a goofy grin on my face as I walked to the cafeteria. I always have one of those after an excellent blow job from my man. My mind started to wonder to what it would feel like for Amber to suck my dick. I almost missed the door to the cafeteria while in my musings. I pulled to a stop and headed into the cafeteria. When I walked in I saw Amber and Finn sitting at a table eating lunch. They were smiling and laughing which twisted my stomach in jealousy for like the millionth time today.I walked over, grabbed a tray, and headed down the line to pick the items I wanted to eat. The jealousy nagging in my stomach the entire way. I paid for my items and headed toward Amber and Finn's table.

 

“Mind if I sit with you guys?” I asked. Amber looked up at me with those gorgeous gem green eyes and said “Of course Roman.” I sat down, opened my bottle of water, and took a sip for something to do so I wouldn't reach out and touch Amber's face because it looked so soft. We started chatting and laughing. On the outside I looked calm and into the conversation but on the inside I was getting more and more jealous as I watched Finn keep reaching over to touch Amber continuously. I was in my own head when I realized Amber had asked me a question.

 

“Hm? What? I'm sorry I spaced off for a minute there. What did you say Amber?” I asked

“I said Finn, me, and a couple of other people were planning on going to the bar this weekend and I wanted to know if you wanted to come too?”

“Yeah sure! Of course.” I said. She went back to talking to Finn. And one more time during their conversation Finn put his hand on Amber's arm and rubbed it with his thumb and I was done! The jealousy ball in my stomach had twisted as tight as it could before I lost my shit. I abruptly picked up my almost empty tray, pushed my chair back fast, and half growled “I've got to go! I'll see you guys later! I dumped my tray and stormed out of the cafeteria. I found an empty hall and started to pace it. I paced and talked to myself until I had calmed down. I leaned against the wall and slid down to sit. I pulled my knees up to my chest. And dropped my forehead to my knees. I sat like that until I heard my phone chirp notifying me I had a text message.

 

 **My Boo:** Rome where are you? I'm waiting for you by the car.

 **Me:** I'll be right there baby.

 

I sent back and put my phone away. Luckily I had my keys in my pocket so I practically ran out to the parking lot. The alarm beeped as I unlocked it. Dean and I both got in. I started the car and pulled out of the parking spot. As I pulled out of the lot I said softly “Dean we need to talk.” Dean reached over, caressed my cheek and whispered “I know baby boy.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **A/N:** So Roman and Dean need to talk? What about?

 


	5. Memories and Drinking Don't Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's revealed to Amber that she has a stalker which leaves her wondering who it is. A part of her past is starting to rear it's ugly head. She gets drunk and regrets it. Her and Dean connect.

Finn and I finished our conversation, but the entire time I was wondering what was up with Roman. I was still in a haze of confusion as I walked to the parking lot. I unlocked my truck, got in, put my seat belt on, and started the truck. I pulled out of my spot and headed out of the parking lot. I sat at the nearby red light tapping my fingers on the steering wheel.

“What is wrong with Roman? He seemed so not himself. It was almost like he was jealous, but why would he be? He's gay or at least that's what I've heard around the studio.” I said out loud to myself. I let those thoughts slide from my mind as I drove. A short time later I was home. I parked in the driveway and headed up to the front door. I unlocked the door and took my mail out of the mailbox. I stepped inside and kicked the door shut behind me. I walked over, dropped my keys in the bowl on the table behind the couch, and dropped my purse beside it. I plopped down on the couch and flipped through my mail. I was shocked and a little uneasy when I came across a medium sized manila envelope with no return address on it. I put the other mail down on the table, leaned over, and got my letter opener from the drawer in the end table at the foot of the couch. I was confused when I pulled out a stack of pictures, but my hand started to tremble when I started looking through them. They were all of me. Me at the grocery store, me at the bookstore the other day and me walking up the steps of Black Orchid. But I dropped them all when I got a glimpse of the last two pictures. I walked into the kitchen and  grabbed the bottle of bourbon of the freezer. I walked over to the cupboard, pulled down a glass and poured a good measure into. I didn't even wince as I tossed the drink back. I grabbed the bottle and headed back out to the living room. I sat down, poured another drink, leaned down and picked up the pictures that had spread out on the floor. I stacked them all back up in a stack and looked through them again. There were 20 in all and as I looked at them I realized that they had been taken in both New York, where I'm from, and here in California. The last one of me was the one from the day I went to meet with Celeste and Morgan. I tossed all those on the coffee table and felt tears well in my eyes as I looked down at the other two. The first one showed a teenage Latina girl with big brown eyes only one of which she could see out of as the other was black and swollen nearly completely shut. My hand and my lips both started to tremble as I continued to look at the picture. The Latina girls beautiful face was marred not only by the black eye but a split lip and a long gash on her cheek. The next picture was of long slender caramel colored arms covered in ugly black and purple bruises. I felt the tears I had been holding back start to run down my cheeks. I lightly ran my finger over the picture and whispered “God, oh god! Maria!” I dropped the pictures and buried my face in my hands. I started sobbing uncontrollably as I started to remember things I didn't want to remember. I put the pictures on the table and poured another drink. I decided to drink until I didn't remember any more. It took far longer then I would have liked before I finally passed out.

 

**Meanwhile across town**

**Roman's POV**

 

Dean and I rode in silence all the way home. I finally pulled into the drive and we got out. The silence continued until we got inside. I dropped my keys on the table as Dean sat down on the couch. I walked into the kitchen and got us both a beer. I set one down on the coffee table in front of Dean and sat down next to him. We sat in silence a little longer before Dean whispered “Are you going to leave me Roman?” I snapped my head  to the side to look at him so fast I thought I was going to get whiplash. I put my bottle of beer on the table and took Dean's face in my hands. My brown eyes looked right into his blue ones as I replied “No Dean! I would never leave you! I love you and no one is ever going to take your place.”

“Then what do you need to talk to me about? I mean I know what I need to talk to you about.” Dean gushed.

“What do you need to talk to me about?”

“I really like Amber and I need help figuring stuff out.”

“I needed to talk to you about the same thing.” I replied with a huge smile. “Dean, I know how scary this is for you. You've been pretty much gay since the last woman you were with, but you are obviously still attracted to women.”

“No shit Sherlock.”

“Hey there's no need for that. What exactly about this situation is scaring you?”

“The fact that I am more then just attracted to her. She seems so sweet and caring. She's so excepting of _everyone_. She's made it very clear she is just about gagging to fuck me and that she is very attracted to me. But she seems sad that she thinks I won't like it.”

“So what is scary about all that?” I asked confused.

“ALL of the women I've been with have been exactly the same way in the beginning. What do I do if I get seriously involved with her and she does the same thing?” he asked softly. I palmed his cheek and used my thumb to caress the apple of his cheek. He pressed his cheek farther into my hand. “Dean you'll never know until you take that leap. Besides I'll still be here to put you back together if you need it.”

“But what if she only wants one of us? How do we deal with that?”

“Well we both pursue her and if she chooses one of us we'll just have to tell her about us and go from there. If she still wants to be with that person we'll have to make some rules so no one gets jealous.” I replied. Dean reached for his beer, settled back into the couch, and leaned his head on my shoulder. We called for take out and watched a movie. I sat hoping that this situation wouldn't blow up in our faces with either one or both of us with our hearts broke.

 

**Wednesday**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring. It jerked me out of a deep sleep and my head instantly started pounding. I drug myself out of bed because I had a meeting with the director and the editor at noon today. I looked at the clock and yelped as I saw that it was 11:15. I ran, well as good as I good with a 100 pound gorilla of a hangover on my back, to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth at least a hundred times before I left. Cleaning up the empty liquor bottles and my putting living room back to rights was going to have to wait until after the meeting. I threw on sweets and a t-shirt. I grabbed my keys as I hopped into my slip on tennis shoes. I practically ran out to my truck. I had just enough time to get a huge cup of coffee before the meeting. I parked and ran inside as even my dark sunglasses didn't keep my eyes from hurting. I slowed once I got inside and looked for the editing bay that we would be in. I sighed in relief once I saw that only Finn was there and I wasn't technically late. I plopped down into the chair beside him as I dropped my purse on the floor next to me. Finn turned toward me and gasped when he saw me.

“Wow! You must have slept late! You look, well not like you usually do.” Finn gushed.

“Yeah, well I had a shitty night. And what do you mean by that?” I asked indignantly.

“Just that even when you're casual your jeans and shirt are designer and today it looks like you shopped at a thrift store. No offense.” I flipped him the bird and said “Yeah like I said I had a shitty night.” Finn gasped again when I took my sunglasses off and tossed them in my bag.

“Holy hell your eyes look like road maps.” He sucked in a breath, “Amber are you hungover?”

“Yeah I am Finn!! Does it shock you that I'm just like everyone else and get drunk every now and again?” I asked with my eyes narrowed and my voiced dripping with venom. Finn put his hands up in surrender and said “No, not at all. It just seems from what I know of you that, that isn't something you do.” I slumped back into the chair and said on a sigh “I usually don't. I just had something disturbing happen last night. And I got drunk to deal with it.” I was relived that the director and editor came in so I didn't have to elaborate.We sat and watched what they called the finished product. I asked them to change the ending slightly, which they did while we were still in the room. We all agreed on everything and left. As I was coming out the door Finn grabbed me by my wrist gently and tugged me slightly off to the right of the door.

“Amber are you all right?” he asked as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I didn't meet his eyes when I said “Like I said something disturbing happened last night and I got drunk to deal with it.” Finn leaned in and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

“You know you can talk to me right?” he whispered. I shook my head yes. “Give me your phone so I can put my number in it so you can call any time you need to.” he demanded softly as he made grabby hand at me. I reached into my purse, got it out, and handed it to him. He quickly put his number in and handed it back. He kept a hold on my hand when I took it back. “Use that number Amber.” he said and let my hand go. I hugged him quickly and headed off toward the parking lot. I was lost in my own head as I walked down the hall until I hit something hard yet soft and fell on my ass. I looked over to see that I had ran into Dean and he had fell on his ass too. We both got up and dusted off. I lost my balance a little as a wave of nausea hit from getting up to fast. Dean's hand shot out to steady me. He sucked in a shocked breath when I looked up to thank him.

“Holy shit Amber! You look like shit!” he uttered.

“Thanks. Thanks a lot Ambrose.” I hissed as I tried to push past him. He grabbed my forearm lightly and held me in spot next to him. “I'm sorry Amber. You just look like you haven't slept in days. Are you ok?” My hangover, the frustration of wanting Dean and knowing it would never happen, and knowing that I had a stalker I could do nothing about erupted into me snapping “What do you care Ambrose?” He took a small step back and looked a little hurt before he let me go. I scrubbed a hand over my face and said “I'm sorry Dean. I just had a crappy night. I shouldn't have taken it out on you.”

“You might not see me as a friend Amber, but I do you and how you look right now upsets me.” he responded softly. I reached out and laced our fingers together without realizing I was doing so and replied “Don't think that Dean. I do think of you as a friend. It's just something happened last night and it got me thinking. That led to me getting black out drunk.” Dean kept our fingers laced together as he tugged me toward the cafeteria. With a sigh I let him. I was happy that he thought of me as a friend and I took our basically holding hands as a gift. He pulled me to a stop in front of the beverage machine and bought us both a coffee energy drink. He handed me mine, laced our fingers together again, and tugged me to a table where we sat facing each other.

“Talk to me then Amber.” he softly demanded and opened his drink. I sighed and did the same. I took a drink and thought how to put what was bothering me into words without revealing to much to him.

“Where do I start. I like two guys; one has acted interested in me and the other hasn't shown any interest at all. I have an unsavory past and it's coming back to haunt me. I miss my family and I miss New York.” I revealed. Dean sat back and looked deeply in my eyes before he started talking.

“So you're originally from New York?” was his first question.

“Yes I am. I have a nice little townhouse there not far from my mom and dad.”

“Wow! This is pretty from home then. I can understand being homesick. If you want to talk about your past and how it's affecting your present I'm here for you to talk to if you want.”

“I will when I can Dean. Thanks for the support.”

“Now about these two guys. Do you want to date them both, or are you trying to decide which one to pursue?” he questioned and took another drink.

“No, I actually want to date both of them, but like I said only one has shown any interest in me.”

“Am I hearing you right? You want to date two men at the same time?” he asked his voice filled with curiosity. I took a breath and explained polyamory to him. For some reason he seemed very excited to learn about it. We sat and talked about that and my past polyamorous relationships for an hour before Dean caught a look at the clock on the wall and seen how late it was.

“Crap I've got to go Amber. I've got a meeting with Celeste, but I had a very good time talking to you and getting to know you better.” Dean said as he stood to go.

“Yeah I have to go too. I have a destroyed living room to put back to rights and a shit ton of empty bottles to clean up.” I disclosed as I stood as well. We walked over to the recycling bin and tossed in our cans.

“Wow! That must have been one hell of a night. How many bottles are you talking about here?”

“About 15.” I replied with a shrug.

“Holy shit!”

“What? I have a high tolerance for alcohol. And I started right about an hour after work yesterday.”

“Wow! Just wow! I've never known a woman who could drink that much.” he revealed.

“Like I said high tolerance for alcohol.” I replied. We stopped where we needed to part ways and Dean hugged me quickly, like he wasn't used to giving them and said “Remember you can talk to me. Remind me to give you my number. Just not right now.”

“Ok Dean I will. And thanks.” I replied with a small smile, turned and headed down the hall that led to the parking lot. I only made it a few steps before Dean turned and asked “Roman told me you and some others are meeting at a bar this Saturday. Can I come too?”

“Of course Dean.” I chuckled and started off again.

 

**TBC**

 

 **A/N** So Dean and Amber got to know each other a little better. Do you think Dean got that he was one of the guys she was talking about? What do you think is coming back to haunt her? Let me know what you think. We get deeper next chapter.

 


End file.
